


Home

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: oihina week 2020 [5]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: Oikawa comes home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oihina week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599901
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Home

Tooru slowly pulled the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to alert his boyfriend that he was finally home. Stepping into their home, the smell of curry filled his nose. He was just as cautious closing the door as he was when he opened it. Toeing off his shoes (unless he wants Shouyou yelling at him) Tooru made his way to the kitchen, where shouyou was stirring the curry. 

The sight of his smaller boyfriend in one of his tops filled his heart with adoration. Waiting until Shouyou stepped away from the stove, Tooru crept up behind the younger. Just before he could wrap his arms around the ginger, Shouyou turned to face him. “You really aren’t as quiet as you seem to think you are.” 

“Aww, Shouyou, I just wanted to surprise you,” Tooru, never one to be easily bested, swept Shouyou into his arms and twirled him around. They laughed as Shouyou wrapped his legs around Tooru’s waist, he made to turn the stove off so the food wouldn’t burn, only to find that it had already been turned off, a lid placed over the pot as well. 

Tooru gently placed Shouyou on the couch, flopping on top of the other, his lever frame enveloping the smaller. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying finally being together after a month. Shouyou didn’t notice as Tooru slowly began to move his hands, until said hands were ghosting over his sides, his laughter making it hard to breathe. 

Shouyou got to work on revenge soon enough, and before Tooru ever realised it he had a face full of pillow, stopping his assault on Shouyou’s sides in shock. The ginger burst out laughing at the brunette’s face, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. They spent the rest of the day like that, joking and sharing stories of their time apart, Tooru was happy. 

The situation was funny to him, if you had told him in his last year of high school that he would live with Karasuno’s bright eyed first year and even love him, Tooru would have suspected that person had received one of Iwa-chan’s spikes to the back of the head. He swore Iwa-had given him a permanent bruise.

Shouyou shifting under him slightly brought his attention back to the younger. When he looked down, he was being smiled at, fingers moving to thread themselves in brown hair. Tooru couldn’t take it anymore, so he leaned down and kissed him, it was nothing more than a peck, there were no butterflies, but they both knew the other love them, and that was all that mattered at the moment. 

Well... That was how it would have gone had Tooru’s plane made it home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t be mad, I promise this wasn’t originally going to end bad, but that ending came out of nowhere so I put it in. I can’t seem to write stories without having an urge to kill someone in it, I mean day 1 wasn’t going to end as happily as it did if the urge won. Anyway, feel free to comment on any mistakes, or just a normal comment. Have a nice day/night.


End file.
